Ianto Harkness
by Jhirgia
Summary: Porque o capitao Jack estava nervoso?...é uma tradução, a fica ta melhor que meu resumo, é Slash Janto...cute and sweet


Ola, bom essa aqui é uma tradução, com a autorização da autora, inchester_Jackson_Petrelli, eu tentei traduzir de um jeito que não sai-se muito da fala original, colocando de um jeito que de para entender.

Nada me pertence, e coisa e tal

Desculpem qualquer erro, ou algo q não de pra entender, ou algo repetitivo de mais...

XxX

Ianto Harkness

"Ianto, posso falar um momento com você?" Jack falou, voltando a entrar em sua sala logo em seguida, sem deixar nenhum dos membros de Torchwood falar algo.

Todos se olharam, sem entender o que estava acontecendo com o capitão. Ianto ficou olhando para a sala de Jack, imóvel, sem saber se queria entrar na sala ou não, pois há algum tempo algo ocorria com o capitão.

"Viram como Jack está estranho ultimamente?" Ianto deu a volta rapidamente para Gwen, mas não disse nada, simplesmente deixou seus companheiros falando.

"Eu acho que ele esta 'caído' por alguém" Ianto caminhou em direção a sala. Mordeu o lábio e apertou os punhos com força. Não queria escutar mais nada, não queria pensar que eles estavam certos, que Jack havia conhecido alguém e que estivesse fazendo ilusões por outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

"Que me dizem? Homem ou mulher?" Foi a ultima coisa que Ianto escutou antes de bater na porta.

"Entre". Estava certo que a voz de Jack soava distinta e Ianto não sabia como perguntar o porquê. Demorou alguns segundos parado em frente à porta "Ianto, é você?"

Ele balançou com força a cabeça, varias vezes e finalmente decidiu entrar na sala. Ao fazê-lo, se encontrou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios de Jack, que, sem o qual ele não imaginava viver.

Não soltou a maçaneta ao entrar, sentiu as pernas fracas, não sabia se era por ter trabalho muito nesses últimos dias ou se o motivo era as mãos de Jack cruzadas em cima da mesa e seus tremendos olhos azuis cravados nos seus.

"Jack, tudo bem?" Um pouco com dificuldade, Ianto deu um passo à frente, esperando a resposta do capitão, que para sua surpresa, tardou um momento para responder.

O capitão se deixou rir, embora não queria demonstrar que era um riso forçado "Bem? Claro que estou bem". Levantou-se lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de Ianto "E você está bem? Parece nervoso."

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, Ianto não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se estava bem, por que não sabia se Jack estava bem ou não, depois de tantos dias comportando-se dessa forma estranha. E quanto Jack, falar não era fácil, com a confusão que tinha na cabeça. Queria dizer tanto isso, porem não estava seguro se estava preparado para falar deles e muito menos sem saber o que Ianto ia dizer.

"Claro Jack, só estou cansado e também... estou preocupado com você". Por fim havia dito, estava pensando em como dizer isto a tempos e por fim havia dito. Agora estava parecendo um típico namorado cuidadoso. De cabo a rabo, nem se quer eram um casal, porem tinha que saber, se ocorria algo com Jack, ele queria, tinha que saber.

Jack volto a rir, e se sentou na mesa de sua sala, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Realmente você está preocupado comigo?" Ianto deu um novo passo à frente. Agora tinha Jack muito mais perto, lhe parecia muito mais fácil chegar até ele, inclusive sentia que tinha que estar perto dele.

"Não, bem sim, estes dias você tem estado estranho, como se acontecesse algo com você, eu não sei, se quiser falar com alguém...você sabe". Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, ambos sabiam perfeitamente o que o outro queria dizer sem palavras.

Ianto voltou a dar um passo a frente, estava tão perto do capitão que se move-se um pouco para o lado poderia tocá-lo. Estava nervoso, não por pensar estar perto dele ou beijá-lo novamente, muito pelo contrário, ele queria tanto beijar-lhe, tocar-lhe, abraçar-lhe, para tê-lo tão perto e não poder fazer, isto estava acabando com ele.

Então tudo ocorreu tão rápido que Ianto não teve tempo de dizer nada. Jack se levantou e rodeou sua cintura com tanta velocidade, que Ianto soltou um suspiro junto ao corpo do capitão. Jack o abraçou com força, colocou suas mãos nos rosto de Ianto, notando que ele estava tremendo, como na primeira vez que ele havia o beijado.

Finalmente, ele o beijou, queria dizer-lhe tantas coisas, bom na verdade, queria dizer somente uma, porem não estava seguro de como fazer. Sim, estava nervoso, o capitão Jack Harkness estava nervoso.

Lentamente separou seus lábios dos de Ianto e o olhou nos olhos. "Tenho algo para lhe dizer". Ianto se manteve em silencio, sem mais, se sentia tão desesperado em saber o que acontecia com Jack, que não sabia o que dizer. "Acho que nunca te disse que te amo. Não é?"

Ianto negou com a cabeça lentamente. Acariciou a bochecha de Jack como nunca havia feito, tocou seus lábios com dois dedos, seguiu o caminho de sua boca, e se viu olhando o sorriso que se formou em sua boca.

"Te amo".Ao ser a primeira vez que dizia quilo, pode notar como nervos recorriam em seu estomago e chegava até o resto do corpo. Porém se sentia bem, tanto tempo guardando isto por que Ianto era seu subordinado, ou apenas porque Jack não era daqueles que se dizia tão apaixonado. Mas no final ele tinha feito.

"Jack..." Os lábios do capitão de novo sobre os seus, abafando suas palavras. Esta forma de beijar, essa boca se apoderando da sua, como se o mundo fosse terminar no dia seguinte, e as mãos deslizando sobre sua costa, mas uma vez fez suas pernas tremerem.

" Sim, te amo e deveria ter dito isto há muito tempo, desculpe-me" Ianto o olhou surpreso. Não recordava quando havia sido a ultima vez em que Jack lhe havia lhe pedido desculpas, embora não havia sido necessário.

"Desculpa por que? Vamos Jack, o que há com você? Você está estranho esses dias, não sei o porque, porem te há passado algo e eu...eu só quero saber" Com movimentos lentos, Jack se afastou da mesa, deu a volta e apoiou Ianto sobre a mesa.

"Muito bem, porém quando eu lhe disser, nada de sair correndo" Jack riu outra vez, só que agora estava muito mais relaxado, agora que por fim havia decidido dizer tudo aquilo, o assunto parecia muito mais fácil.

"Se pode saber que diabos esta falando? Está me deixando em uma pilha de nervos" Dizer que estava nervoso era muito pouco, comparado com o que realmente Ianto estava sentindo, pois estava certo que Jack podia escutar as fortes batidas de seu coração.

"Quero que você e eu...bem, você sabe que eu já vivi muitas coisas e outros tempos e então as coisas eram diferentes" Fazia tanto tempo que Ianto não ouvia o capitão murmurar, vendo ele nervoso e hesitante, pensou que algo muito grave estava acontecendo.

"Você quer que você e eu..." Queria lhe ajudar, dizendo que aceitaria qualquer coisa, que estava disposto a fazer o possível para recuperar o Jack Harkness, pelo qual havia se apaixonado. Ele deslizou sua mão pelo rosto de Jack, beijando cada centímetro de sua pele e suspirou "Vamos Jack, sou eu Ianto, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa."

"É difícil precisamente por que é você, é você Ianto e por que não sei como dizer o que quero..."Jack respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca, se desse errado agora, com certeza não teria uma segunda chance "Eu quero você comigo"

"Jack eu estou com você, você sabe disso"

"Não me refiro a isso exatamente, quero dizer, que preciso de você só para mim, que não haja outros, que você não se apaixone por nenhuma mulher, que nenhum homem roube seu coração como agora"

Ianto sorriu, sabia que era um sorriso estúpido, ele sempre pensou que era engraçado ver casais apaixonados, apenas por ele nunca teve oportunidade de sorrir dessa maneira. Mas agora ele não se importou.

"Você quer dizer que somo um casal?" Colocou suas mãos no peito do capitão, enquanto espera a resposta. Ele sabia que isso custava muito para Jack dizer, agora entendia seu nervosismo e seu comportamento estranho e não queria fazer se sentir mal, mas necessitava ouvir, depois de ter esperado tanto tempo, queria ouvir de seus lábios.

No entanto o que Jack falou a seguir, o deixou sem fala petrificado e atônito "Não exatamente, quero que você se casa comigo" vendo como o capitão se ajoelhou diante de si, percebeu que isso era diferente em outros tempos.

"Jack...eu..." Suas mãos tremiam, embora Jack as tivessem segurando, notava que não podia detê-las, na verdade todo corpo tremia, pelo nervosismo do momento.

Porem, sempre lhe haviam dito que um dia, seria ele quem diria isso, que iria se declarar a uma menina com quem passaria o resto de sua vida com ela, porem não havia se preparado, para estar ali com o homem que o fazia ruborizar cada vez que lhe falava ao ouvido e que sempre lhe fazia suspirar e por que não dizer, gemendo na noite, ajoelhado diante dele, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção, lhe pedindo em casamento.

"Acho que agora é o momento que você diz algo, ou quebra o coração do louco namorado que acaba de te pedir em casamento" Jack fechou seus olhos e apoiou sua testa nas mãos de Ianto, para beijar-lhe um momento depois.

Então ele escutou, se havia sido um sonho ou apenas sua imaginação, não sabia, porem de nova, agora sabia havia escutado "Disse que sim" Três simples palavras, que lhe fez pular e abraçar Ianto.

Ele abraço Ianto com tanta força que o tirou do chão e começou a beijá-lo, primeiro suas bochechas, em seguida sua boca, recriando cada centímetro, sentindo como o outro sorriu e devolveu o beijo com ternura e felicidade, desceu para o pescoço e finalmente apoiou a cabeça no pescoço de Ianto, para descê-lo finalmente ao chão.

"Realmente todo problema era esse, que você estava tão nervoso para me pedir em casamento?"

Jack assentiu, sem se mexer, mas não disse nada. Não gostaria que Ianto o visse ruborizado, como um menino apaixonado, afinal ainda era o Capitão Jack Harkness, o homem que junto com sua equipe salvou a terra tantas vezes de invasões alienígenas, e que um simples ser humano lhe fazia perder o controle, dessa forma não entrava em seus cálculos, ao menos ate esse precioso momento.

Por isso, levantou os olhos, e encontrou um sorriso divertido no olhos de seu recém noivo. Tudo estava bem, ou sensível, ou simplesmente perdidamente apaixonado agora era a coisa mais natural do mundo, mais que viver eternamente, mais que enfrentar alienígenas, simplesmente queria lhe beijar, ter sempre perto de si e acariciá-lo, dizer-lhe todos os dias que o amava e nunca deixar ele ir, já que acabaram de se tornar uma pessoa só.

Que importância tinha que ele o visse ruborizado, ou mordendo o lábio com certa timidez? Ianto era seu, seu para sempre, e se havia alguém que poderia se mostrar como era, sem esconder nada, sem ser o grande capitão, esse alguém era seu namorado, Ianto Jones, e por que não? Jack pensou, _Ianto Harkness_.


End file.
